marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Años 1990
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 1990. 1990 Febrero 27 *'Ataque a Wakanda': Utilizando información proporcionada por N'Jobu, quien se radicalizó durante su tiempo en una misión de los Perros de Guerra en Oakland, California, el traficante de armas de mercado negro Ulysses Klaue ingresó al reino oculto de Wakanda en el este de África y robó una gran cantidad de Vibranio. Él causó causó daños en su cúpula protectora y se convirtió en la primera persona en la historia del país en escapar.Black Panther Marzo 17 *En Sarajevo, Bosnia y Herzegovina, el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett pisó una bomba de IED. La explosión lo dejó mortalmente herido, pero la corporación Cybertek le salvó la vida colocándole partes protésicas biomecánicas en el cuerpo, y se convirtió en el primer sujeto de prueba para el Proyecto Deathlok de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23 *Nace Francisco Rodriguez.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Abril 25 *El Telescopio Espacial Hubble es lanzado en la órbita de la Tierra.Thor Mayo 20 *El Telescopio Espacial Hubble entra en servicio, tomando imágenes de los Nueve Mundos. Junio 17 *Se publica Devil in a Blue Dress.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Agosto 2 *La Guerra del Golfo comienza.Avengers: Age of Ultron Octubre *Nace Joy Meachum.Iron Fist: 1.08: Ragtag Noviembre *Nace Sean Miller.The Defenders: 1:01: The H Word 1991 Febrero 28 *La Guerra del Golfo llega a su fin.Avengers: Age of Ultron Marzo 8 *''New Jack City'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Abril 1 *Nace Daniel Rand.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way 28 *Peter Quill recibe una nave la edad de 10 años, y lo apoda la Milano. Él rápidamente aprende a pilotarlo.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mayo 30 *Nace Lewis Wilson.The Punisher: 1:09: Front Toward Enemy 31 *Pop es liberado de prisión después de diez años. Septiembre *Pat Riley se convierte en entrenador en jefe de los New York Knicks.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth *Crystalia Amaquelin nace de Quelin y Ambur.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Octubre 16 *Misty Knight, a la edad de nueve años, se encuentra con Pop, quien está comenzando un negocio de barbería después de haber sido liberado recientemente de prisión.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Diciembre 16 *'Asesinato de Howard y Maria Stark': **Howard y Maria Stark son asesinados en Long Island, Nueva York, en su camino al Pentágono, por Bucky Barnes, quien actúa bajo órdenes de HYDRA para obtener muestras del Suero del Súper Soldado.Iron Man **El asesinato es orquestado para parecer un accidente automovilístico.Captain America: The Winter SoldierCaptain America: Civil War *Obadiah Stane es nombrado director general interino de Stark Industries. 17 *Los periódicos informan sobre la muerte de los Stark y cómo la nación llora su pérdida. 25 *La Guerra del Golfo termina con la disolución de la Unión Soviética. 1992 *Gift of Gab y Chief Xcel forman Blackalicious.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Enero 15 *El Rey T'Chaka viaja a Oakland, California para visitar a su hermano encubierto, N'Jobu, habiendo recibido pruebas de que N'Jobu ayudó a Ulises Klaue cuando atacó Wakanda. *T'Chaka acusa a N'Jobu de ayudar a Klaue, el amigo de N'Jobu, "James", se revela como Zuri, otro Wakandiano encubierto, que siempre ha sido leal a T'Chaka. N'Jobu trata apasionadamente de convencer a su hermano mayor de por qué era necesario sacar el Vibranio de Wakanda, para armar a la diáspora africana oprimida y ayudar al mundo a funcionar mejor. Cuando T'Chaka se niega a escuchar y lo condena a muerte, N'Jobu saca un arma para dispararle a Zuri. T'Chaka se mueve rápidamente para detenerlo y termina apuñalando a su hermano con las garras de Pantera Negra, matándolo. *Mientras tanto, el joven hijo de N'Jobu, Erik Stevens, juega al baloncesto afuera. Él observa el jet Wakandiano volar sobre su apartamento. *Stevens rápidamente regresa al apartamento y encuentra a su padre muerto. Este agarra el cuerpo de su padre y llora. *Al llegar a casa en Wakanda, T'Chaka visita la Ciudad de los Muertos. Un príncipe T'Challa de once años y su amiga, Nakia, de diez años, están explorando y se encuentran con el rey. T'Chaka le dice a T'Challa que no camine. Luego procede a decirle a su hijo que tomó una decisión difícil más temprano ese día, pero que ser rey viene con el precio de las decisiones difíciles. T'Challa recordaría este momento veinticuatro años más tarde cuando entró en el plano ancestral después de ser coronado rey. 21 *''The Black Echo'' es publicado.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez Abril 6 *La Guerra de Bosnia comienza.Avengers: Age of Ultron Julio 4 *Thurgood Marshall recibe el Premio Live Bell en Filadelfia, dando un famoso discurso de aceptación sobre cómo el odio y el miedo eran obstáculos para la verdadera democracia.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Septiembre 18 *Alexander Pierce se presenta en una reunión con los Jefes de Estado Mayor. 22 *Julie Coulson, la madre de Phil Coulson, muere.Archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. 1993 *Se fabrica un Chevrolet Corvette rojo de cuarta generación, que luego es robado por los hermanastros Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Enero 20 *Bill Clinton se convierte en presidente de los Estados Unidos, sucediendo a George H. W. Bush. Su presidencia fue influenciada por HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron Febrero 26 *El Atentado del World Trade Center se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Nueva York. 27 *El New York Bulletin escribe un artículo ejemplar que cubre el evento.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Mayo 5 *Ivan Vanko es encarcelado durante quince años por vender plutonio de armas de la era soviética a Pakistán.Iron Man 2 Noviembre 9 *''Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)'' de Wu-Tang Clan es lanzado, y contiene la canción Bring da Ruckus. 12 *''Carlito's Way'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. 1994 *La revista SLAM publica su primer número. Abril 22 *Richard Nixon muere.Fecha Histórica Junio 18 *Jack Murdock regresa a casa después de un combate de boxeo. Él le pide a su hijo Matt que lo ayude a coser sus heridas. Jack le permite a Matt tomar un trago de whisky.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man 24 *''The Lion King'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.The Avengers Julio 19 *Matt Murdock salva a un anciano de ser golpeado por un camión, causándole un accidente. Los químicos del camión salpican directo hacia sus ojos, haciendo que Murdock quede ciego. *Lo último que Murdock ve es a su padre tratando de consolarlo mientras grita que no puede ver.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock despierta en un hospital después del accidente en el que estuvo involucrado. Él descubre que puede escuchar cada sonido en el área cercana, causándole dolor. Su padre intenta consolarlo desesperadamente. Este deja que su hijo toque su cara para que pueda reconocer que es él, lo que lo calma. Noviembre 15 *''Tical'' es lanzado por Method Man, que contiene la canción P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 Enero *Jack Murdock regresa a casa después de un combate de boxeo y encuentra a su hijo Matt dormido. Él lo despierta y le permite sentir su rostro por sus heridas. Luego le dice a Matt que termine su tarea. *Un día mientras entrena en el gimnasio, su empleador, Roscoe Sweeney, se acerca a Jack Murdock. Sweeney le dice que reservó a Murdock un partido contra Carl Creel. Sin embargo, Sweeney le dice a Murdock que tiene que perder la pelea en la quinta ronda, ya que estaban haciendo apuestas en su contra. Ligeramente decepcionado, Murdock acepta. *Matt Murdock le recuerda a su padre que "los Murdocks siempre vuelven a levantarse"; Jack Murdock cambia de opinión y decide luchar contra Creel y ganar, asegurando que su hijo llegue a ser testigo de que su padre es un ganador. 9 *Pop ve a su hijo por última vez.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 21 *Unas horas antes de su pelea contra Carl Creel, Jack Murdock llama a Ed y le dice que ponga todas sus apuestas sobre él y luego transfiera el dinero a una cuenta en M & R Credit Union en nombre de Matt. Él también llama a su ex esposa y le pide que cuide a Matt. *'Asesinato de Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock gana la pelea contra Carl Creel. Después de su victoria, Murdock se toma el tiempo para escuchar a la multitud gritar su nombre. Murdock luego hace su camino de regreso a casa, pero es encontrado por sus empleadores, quienes no están contentos con su traición. Murdock es asesinado a tiros. Su cuerpo es encontrado más tarde por Matt. Febrero *Como su madre no cuidó de él después de la muerte de su padre, Matt Murdock es trasladado al Orfanato Saint Agnes. 16 *Stakar Ogord reniega a regañadientes a Yondu Udonta por tráfico de niños, lo cual va contra las reglas del código Devastador. Marzo 19 *Todavía en el Orfanato Saint Agnes, Matt Murdock es visitado por Stick, un anciano ciego. Stick es consciente de los otros sentidos de Murdock y lo lleva afuera a tomar un helado. Mientras se sientan juntos, Stick habla con él y se compromete a entrenar a Murdock para controlar y dominar su "don".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick` Mayo 5 *Bruce Banner conoce a Betty Ross como estudiantes de pregrado en la Universidad de Harvard. Ellos comienzan a salir y se ofrecen como voluntarios para un experimento que involucra alucinógenos.The Incredible Hulk Julio *Adria, la esposa de Kaecilius, muere debido a un aneurisma cerebral.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot *Fredo Díaz abandona a su hijo, Chico. 19 *El hermano mayor de Grant Ward, Christian, arroja a su hermano menor, Thomas, a un pozo. Grant intenta salvar a su hermano arrojándole una cuerda. Christian le advierte que si le da la cuerda, también lo arrojará. Grant logra arrojarle la cuerda de todos modos, sin que Christian se dé cuenta.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23 *Cassandra, la prima de Misty Knight, es golpeada, violada y dejada morir bajo un tren por Mike Jones y su amigo.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK 24 *Natalia Romanoff se une a la instalación de espionaje encubierta de Rusia. Ella se mantuvo allí durante tres años, soportando tanto la educación como el adoctrinamiento que le daban. Romanoff sobresalió en este ambiente de entrenamiento estricto y pronto se convirtió en un espía maestra y una de las asesinas más grandes del mundo. Su despiadada efectividad hizo que se le otorgara el nombre clave "Black Widow".The Avengers Agosto 6 *El cuerpo de Cassandra es encontrado después de dos semanas. Septiembre *Pat Riley deja el cargo de entrenador en jefe de los New York Knicks. *Tratando de hacer frente a la pérdida de su esposa, Kaecilius se encuentra con Karl Mordo, quien lo lleva a Kamar-Taj. Mordo presenta a Kaecillius a la Ancestral, quien promete ayudarlo a encontrar respuestas. *Kaecilius se une a los Maestros de las Artes Místicas y entrena bajo el liderazgo de Ancestral. Noviembre 19 *Después de haber sido entrenado bajo Stick por un tiempo, Matt Murdock se ha convertido en un habilidoso luchador con un control casi completo de sus habilidades. Durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Murdock le da a Stick la envoltura de su helado que recibió el día que se conocieron, y lo convirtió en un brazalete. Stick lo aplasta y le dice a Murdock que ya no puede entrenarlo. Stick luego se va. Diciembre 14 *La Guerra de Bosnia llega a su fin.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 Junio 6 *Desconocido para Matt Murdock, la misteriosa orden de artes marciales de Stick llamado la Casta tiene otra alumna: una joven con tendencias sociópatas llamada Elektra. Stick la entrena en artes marciales y entrenamiento de armas. Al enterarse de que Elektra era la última encarnación del Cielo Negro, se le ordena matarla, pero Stick la protege al estar unido a ella y salen de la base de la Casta. Stick se ve obligado a abandonar a la niña para mantenerla a salvo. Él la coloca con una familia adoptiva adinerada en Grecia.Daredevil: 2:12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Julio 28 *La adolescente Misty Knight pone sus iniciales "MK" en la cancha de baloncesto de St. Nick. Noviembre 10 *Después de que fue derrotado en una pelea, Carl Lucas es entrenado por Willis Stryker. Él le enseña a luchar para recordarle que debe concentrarse en su respiración mientras lanza sus golpes. 15 *La noche de la pelea regional se lleva a cabo en el barrio de Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker. 1997 *''Uptown Saturday Night'' de Camp Lo es lanzado, conteniendo la canción Krystal Karrington, que Daniel Rand descarga.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Enero 6 *Un campeonato de boxeo se lleva a cabo en el barrio de Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker. Marzo *Barron Clairborne toma una fotografía icónica de The Notorious B.I.G., más tarde propiedad de Cornell Stokes. 9 *The Notorious B.I.G. es asesinado. Mayo 11 *Carl Lucas, que acaba de cumplir diecisiete años, y Willis Stryker, que pronto cumplirá diecinueve años, son arrestados por robar un Corvette en el 93. Julio *Quelin y Ambur lideran una revuelta contra el Rey Agon y la Reina Rynda de Attilan. 8 *El musical del King Lion, basado en la exitosa película de 1994, hace su debut en Minneapolis, Minnesota. 27 *Agon y Rynda expulsan a Quelin y Ambur de la ciudad Inhumana para castigarlos por su revuelta. El rey y la reina le dicen a las hijas de Quelin y Ambur, a la adolescente Medusa y a la pequeña niña Crystal, sobre el destierro de sus padres. 28 *Blackagar y Maximus Boltagon hablan con su padre, el Rey Agon. Él trata de enseñar a Blackagar la importancia de ser el rey de Attilan después de que él dice que no quiere gobernar a los Inhumanos.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Agosto 11 *Los hermanos Blackagar y Maximus Boltagon se someten al proceso de Terrigenesis. Sus poderes no están inmediatamente claros, y el Consejo Genético comienza a investigar sobre la naturaleza exacta de las habilidades. 12 *Kitang, el jefe del Consejo Genético, le da la noticia a Maximus de que su Terrigenesis ha eliminado el gen Inhumano. Maximus está consternado al descubrir que no solo no ha recibido ningún poder, sino que se ha reducido a un simple ser humano, y que esto le quita cualquier herencia legítima al trono. 13 *Kitang le advierte a la familia Boltagon sobre el alcance de las habilidades de Blackagar. Él explica que su voz le otorga una de las habilidades Inhumanas más poderosas de todos los tiempos, y que ninguno de ellos lo volverá a oír hablar nunca más. Mientras sugiere mantener a Blackagar aislado, sus padres se apresuran a protegerlo. Maximus se mantiene al margen, celoso de los poderes de su hermano y de la forma en que lo están tratando. Septiembre 12 *Todavía celoso de su hermano, Maximus falsifica las firmas de sus padres sobre una sugerencia para una cirugía cerebral en Blackagar del Consejo Genético.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt *Blackagar desea saber la razón de sus padres para aprobar la cirugía y, en medio de su pánico, accidentalmente formula la pregunta: "¿Por qué?" La fuerza destructiva de su voz elimina por completo a sus padres, para su horror. Maximus observa con shock al darse cuenta de las consecuencias involuntarias de sus actos.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans! 19 *Kitang informa al nuevo rey de Attilan, Blackagar, sobre algunos deberes de gobernar el reino, tras la reciente desaparición de sus padres. Maximus entra a la habitación, pero es mandado afuera, por la insuficiente autoridad para escuchar la conversación. 26 *Con catorce años, Blackagar y Medusa se conocen. Mientras ella se acerca a él, con la intención de regodearse con el destino de sus padres, considerando lo que le hicieron a ella. En cambio, encuentra a alguien con similitudes con ella, y ambos procesan la pérdida reciente. Los dos comienzan a desarrollar un lenguaje de señas y finalmente se enamoran.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Octubre 15 *El musical de King Lion es estrenado en Broadway en el Teatro New Amsterdam. Noviembre 13 *El musical de King Lion es estrenado oficialmente en Broadway en la ciudad de Nueva York. Diciembre 19 *La película Titanic, protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio, es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Ant-Man 1998 *''The 48 Laws of Power'' es publicado. Enero 27 *Natalia Romanoff aparece en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D. como una amenaza a la seguridad global. Nick Fury envía al agente Clinton Barton a Rusia para eliminarla. 31 *Barton llega a Rusia y se enfrenta a Romanoff. En lugar de matarla como se le indicó, él la deja vivir y le da la oportunidad de unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff acepta, y dedica el resto de su vida a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. Febrero 8 *Angelica Fletcher firma una formulario para la Mano.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 16 *Alistair Fitz abandona a su hijo, Leo Fitz, a los diez años.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup Abril 12 *Se hace un archivo en la compañía de la Mano "Sherwin Holdings" pasándolo a "Twin Oaks Shipping Company".The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Junio 13 *Una empresa realiza un envío en Nueva York. Agosto 2 *La Segunda Guerra del Congo comienza.Black Panther Prelude 24 *Se realiza un registro de un envío hecho en Nueva York por la Mano, bajo el nombre de la empresa Twin Oaks Shipping Company. 1999 Enero *Elizabeth Toomes nace de Adrian y Doris Toomes.Spider-Man: Homecoming Marzo 13 *John Garrett se encuentra con un joven Grant Ward, quien fue detenido en un centro de detención de menores en Massachusetts por quemar la casa de su familia, al ver su potencial, Garrett lo recluta en HYDRA. Él entrena a Ward, dejándolo a su suerte en el desierto de Wyoming durante cinco años. Diciembre 31 *'Berna 2000': **Tony Stark va a una fiesta de fin de año en Berna, Suiza, donde conoce a Maya Hansen y Ho Yinsen por primera vez.Iron Man 3 **En su habitación de hotel, Hansen presenta Stark a su propio proyecto: el virus Extremis. **El científico discapacitado Aldrich Killian se acerca a Stark para solicitar inversión en su grupo de expertos, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas (A.I.M.). Stark le dice a Killian que se encontrarán en el techo del edificio para discutir el asunto más a fondo, pero él no cumplió esta promesa, y prefirió pasar la noche con Hansen. **En su habitación de hotel, Hansen le presenta Stark su propio proyecto: el virus Extremis. Trivia *En Spider-Man: Homecoming hay una escena en la que el Hombre Araña intenta arrestar a los hombres del Buitre en el ferry de Staten Island, el director Jon Watts señaló un error que ocurrió al crear esa secuencia de acción: "El único defecto real es que hay coches en el ferry, y no se han permitido automóviles desde los años 90. Así que declararé que en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel nunca tuvieron estas reglas." Esto prueba que la realidad del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel a veces difiere de la realidad del mundo real. Referencias en:1990s Categoría:Cronología